


Geister Nacht

by jedi_fish81



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_fish81/pseuds/jedi_fish81
Summary: Halloween Prompt





	Geister Nacht

“So, your highnessness, are you coming to the party in the Rogue hangar tonight?” Han spoke leaning against Leia’s desk. 

“No, Han some of us have work to do.” She spoke without looking up, her tone flat. 

He sighed and moved to sit on the corner of her desk. 

“Han!” She spoke quickly moving a stack of filmsi and her data pad out of his way. 

He smiled at her. “Wasn’t sure you saw me come in.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“What?” 

“Drinking and playing Sabacc with a bunch of pilots on Noche embrujada.” 

“Notay, what?” 

She sighed covering her face with her hands. “Noche.” 

“No-shay.” 

“Noche, noche, noche.” She spoke gritting her teeth against his atrocious pronunciation of her native language. 

“Noche.” He drawled. 

“Better.” She conceded, sighing. 

He smiled at her. “And that other word?” 

“Embrujada.” 

“Yeah, that one. What’s that?” 

“Literally, Haunted Night.” 

He nodded. “Geister Nacht?” 

“In Corellian, sure.” She sat back in her chair and looked up at him. 

He nodded. “What’s wrong with playing Sabacc and having fun on Geister Nacht?” 

“On Alderaan it’s more sacred than that.” She spoke quietly, looking into her lap. 

“Oh.” He spoke quietly. “I didn’t realize.” 

She nodded. “No one around here does.”

He sighed, he would not be joining the Rogues for Sabacc after all. He could tell by her demeanor that his plans would involve her, no matter what her plans were. She was down and thinking of home and he knew their unspoken pact. He knew his job was to stay close. She’d be quiet like she always was when one of her Alderaan moods struck, but she’d want him close by. She trusted him more than anyone else on the base, probably in the entire universe and he wasn’t about to ruin that trust over a Sabacc game. “You got plans, princess?” 

She nodded. 

“You want some company?” 

She looked up at him. “It’s fine Han, go have fun with the Rogues.” She got up shoving her work into her bag. 

He took her hand gently. “S’matter Lei?” 

She shook her head. 

And then it hit him, her birthday the week before, Geister Nacht—he knew what tomorrow was. “Gods, tomorrow is Remembrance Day, isn’t it sweetheart.” Tomorrow was the first anniversary of the day her world had been destroyed. The day she’d been forced to watch as everyone she’d ever loved was suddenly vaporized. 

She nodded. “This used to be my favorite holiday, second only to Fez.” 

“Fez?” 

“Festival de aceite y luz.” 

He sighed. Leia never talked about the holidays she celebrated on Alderaan with her family and he knew now that she’d filed all of that away with the other things that made her chest tight with that desperate ache. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking Han.” 

“You were trying to get back some sort of normal.” 

She nodded. 

“So.” He slipped his arms around her loosely without possessing her, just tight enough to let her know he was there, but loose enough that she didn’t feel restrained. “What do you want to do tonight, princess?” 

“It’s alright Han.” 

“I could get some takeout...”

“I’d planned to cook.” She spoke quietly staring at his chest. 

“You can cook?” 

She nodded. 

“Don’t want to miss out on that.” 

She smiled pressing her forehead against his chest. “You want to come over Captain?” 

“I’d like that. Maybe we could have repeat of the other night.” He spoke slipping his finger under her chin, tilting her head up gently. 

She smiled at him and in that moment he knew he loved her—that he’d do anything to keep her monsters away. 

“What’s with the wine, Solo?” Wedge spoke as he and Luke rounded the corner into the Falcon’s hangar. 

“Huh?” Han spoke looking down at the two bottles of wine from a vineyard that once set near Crevasse. “Oh...”

“We’re not big on wine around here.” 

“Looks like you’ve both had enough to drink that it doesn’t matter too much.” Han assessed Luke and Wedge. 

Luke shot Han a goofy smile. “We came to get you.” 

“M’not gonna make it fellas.” 

“Aw, come on Solo.” Wedge slurred. “I want a chance to win the Falcon.” 

Han shrugged walking away from them. “She ain’t mine.” 

“The Falcon?” Wedge marveled. 

He shrugged, his signature smirk spreading across his face. “Lost her in a Sabacc game last week.” 

“We didn’t have a game last week.” Luke spoke up. 

“Wasn’t playin’ with the Rogues.” 

“Who owns her then?” 

Han shrugged. “She belongs to House Organa now. That’s the flagship royal fleet of Alderaan you’re looking at.” 

Wedge and Luke howled with laughter. “The Princess? The Princess won the Falcon from you in game of Sabacc?” 

“Hey!” He spoke sounding almost wounded. “Show some respect, she’s a damned good Sabacc player.” 

Han waited for Leia to answer trying to remember how to be casual. He’d been to her quarters before, but only late at night when she’d had one of her frequent night terrors, to sleep on her floor. He was nervous those times too. This was worse, this was different, this felt like a date, like purposeful time spent together, like their relationship was moving forward. She’d kissed him the week before, she was twenty now and he’d let her. 

She was twenty now and he’d felt something had shifted, his feelings for her were changing and obviously hers were changing as well. She’d never cooked for him before. When they spent time together it was always on his terms. His ship, well her ship now, he corrected himself but still his territory, his home. He cooked, he opened the ship to her without question, it wasn’t as scandalous for her to hang out on the Falcon as it was for him to be here. The smuggler waiting outside the princess’ door with two bottles of Alderaani wine, clearly prepared to spend the evening or possibly the night. 

The door slid open and he stared at her. Her hair was down from its daytime crown braid and he could tell she’d already braided it in one “night braid” down her back. She was wearing the shirt he’d given her to sleep in on the way to Yavin and the soft leggings he’d given her without explanation. 

“Captain.” She spoke with mock formality. 

“Brought you some wine.” He held up the wine. “Thought it’d go nicely with Moccoan food.” 

She smiled at him. 

“Lei?” Han spoke following her inside. Her quarters were dark aside from the glow from the holoscreen and a few candles. “Kind of dark in here.” 

“I thought we’d watch a holo-film.” 

“Oh.” He spoke looking around at her quarters. It was a small space but nicely appointed, nicer than the enlisted sentients’ quarters. 

She hated the privilege that high command had given her but the privacy of her own quarters was something she didn’t complain about. She was thankful that she didn’t have to share quarters, that only Han and Chewbacca knew about her night terrors. 

Han was lost in his thoughts when she set down a selection of Moccoan foods on the crate she used as a caff table. The smell of the spices he’d collected for her on his freighting missions bringing him back as she sat down next to him. 

“Now I know why you’d been collecting spices all this time.” 

She sipped her wine. 

“I didn’t know princesses could cook.” 

“I’m Moccoan, I can cook, drink and...” She smiled at him. What was it she and Winter used to say, ‘Moccoan women could cook, drink and fuck. Her father used to say that Moccoans were a very passionate people and she and Winter would roll their eyes. 

Han raised an eyebrow at her. 

She smiled flipping through a collection of films on her datapad. 

“What are we going to watch?” He spoke staring at the curve of her neck in the dim light. 

Leia smiled and chose a Corellian horror film about an undead killer who haunted a summer camp. 

Han laughed. “Oh, gods.” 

“This used to scare the seven hells out of me with I was younger.” 

“You know, on Corellia this movie was good for necking.” 

Leia bit her bottom lip and shot him a look that told him that she was well aware of the horror-holofilm tradition among teenaged lovers. 

“You um...” He let his fingers dance up her arm. “You want me to stay tonight?” 

“Well, it’s a horror film, it could give me nightmares.” She rationalized. 

He smiled at her sitting up a bit to take off his holster. “Might trigger your night terrors.” 

“Might.” She spoke watching him take off his boots. 

“Better safe than sorry.” 

“Mmm.” She spoke curling up with him. “Han?” She pulled back and looked at him. 

He looked into her eyes and decided not to call her once of the many nicknames he’d thrown at her since the Death Star, this was serious he could see that in her eyes. 

“I—I don’t want to wake up alone tomorrow.” She looked at some spot on the floor. “I don’t think I could bear it, you know?” 

“Ain’t going no where Lei.” He spoke brushing his lips against her temple gently. “Promise.” 

She looked at him. “Just tonight or you’re staying?” 

“If I was leavin’ I’d’ve left by now.” He spoke leaning a little too close. 

There it was again that squeeze deep in her chest. She’d kept it at bay knowing he was leaving at some point, but now, now he’d said he was staying. Now her heart pounded in her ears and she was aware of the scent of him; aftershave and engine grease, the wine and the spices from the Moccoan food on his breath. She ran her fingers along the angle of his jaw, drawing him closer, changing his breathing. Gods, he wanted her and she could feel it coming off of him like waves of heat. 

She kissed him and the screams from the teenagers on the holo-film were quickly drowned out by her pulse thundering in her ears. His hands were on her in an instant, she’d been here before with others, but not since the Death Star, not since...

He felt her tense as his hands moved over her breasts. “Lei?” He pulled back quickly. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and tried to catch her breath but she couldn’t. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ His mind skidded to a halt as he scrambled to turn off the holo-film. “Easy.” He soothed rubbing her back. “S’alright.” 

She pressed her hand against his chest trying to center herself with his heartbeat, with the rising and falling of his chest. He gave her some time, waiting for her breathing to slow. 

“This alright?” He spoke slipping his arm around her. 

She nodded feeling embarrassed but safe with Han. “I guess I need more time.” 

“There isn’t a rush, this isn’t a race.” 

She nodded. 

“Let’s watch horror films and stay up all night.” 

She smiled. “What’s your favorite.” 

“Oh.” He grabbed her datapad. “This one.” He scrolled right to it. 

“Poltergeist?” 

He nodded. 

“I haven’t seen it.” 

“You’ll like it.” He spoke starting the film. “It’s about a family who’s daughter gets sucked into the their holo-screen.” 

She shot him a skeptical look. 

“No, no it’s really good, I promise.” He spoke putting his feet up on the make shift caff table. 

“Okay hotshot.” She spoke curling up with him.


End file.
